Just Rogue
by Bamon
Summary: X2 did not happen as most were told. There was one other who could save the day, and with all Jean had to live for, why shouldn't Rogue be the one to save the day? Her mutation destroyed, so far she had done nothing of worth in her life, and life was not as peachy keen as most would have you believe. This is what really happened and yet she was still just Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Rogue.**

Chapter One: Its Not Enough.

Life had always been hard for Rogue, but Alkali Lake had done more in those few hours then the rest of her life.

Pyro had asked whether she always did what she was told, and it took only a few moments to realise she didn't. She was just the Rogue. The one who had run away from home after her mutation had put one boy in a coma and turned her parents against her. She had gone into dingy bars to find drivers who could take her to where she wanted to go. She had gone in one bar and saw a cage fight where she met one Wolverine. Despite all proprierty she had fallen for the Wolverine.

What had following the rules got her? After seeing Wolverine flirt more then once with Dr Jean Grey, after loosing him to a taken man, she had tried to follow the rules. She had dated Bobby Drake because that was the norm. Briefly, when Wolverine met Iceman she had thought maybe there was jealousy there. Nothing happened. Nothing changed.

Then Alkali Lake happened. She saw Jean and Wolverine kiss. She had seen Jean enter Wolverine's tent. She had felt so much pain in her mind it was like absorbing every one of her victims she ever had all at the same time. She had fallen from the jet, fearing this was her end, and Kurt saved her. She couldn't help but wonder however brief why Wolverine hadn't saved her... He after all was one of the few that could survive such a fall without dieing.

Then the dam broke. She saw the look in Jean's eyes as she realised the jet would not be able to get into the air let alone before everything around them flooded. In seconds she thought of how Jean's death would effect everyone around her. Scott loved her. Everyone admired her. Jean was Xavier's favourite student. Wolverine... he loved her. Who did she have? Oh, she supposed she could say she had Bobby but she had seen him eye Kitty Pryde more then once. Pyro was gone. Her own parents didn't want her, and who really knew her? No one knew her real name. Even the name she gave Wolverine was just her middle name.

Without a single hesitation she unbuckled herself from her seat and calmly strode to where Jean stood. She managed to walk so calmly that no one paid her any attention. Rogue stood in Jean's way, looking the redhead in the eye as she slipped off both of her white gloves.

_'You have more to live for then I do. My mutation only destroys, yours can do wonders. W-wolverine... I'll never be but a kid to him. He wants you. I may be nothing but he's everything, and if you die I fear he'll not be able to recover from that. Besides, we both know that us two are the only ones who can save everyone on this plane. I am afraid of being the one that survived and the vicious aftermath of that. I am not afraid of death. We both know they all love you. They fear me. This shall be the only decent thing I've done in my life. I hate that he loves you, I hate I'll never be able to compete with you, and I hate that you are so damn perfect. However, I am sorry this is the only way that I'll save everyone. You shouldn't be out long, and even if you are you will recover. You will wake. My first did eventually after four months.'_

With that she placed both of her hands over Jean's and as her mutation did its work she subtly backed Jean towards a seat, watching as the redhead dropped onto the seat guided to. It didn't take long for her body to copy Jean's mutation, absorb a few memories that wrenched through Rogue's heart as most contained Jean and Wolverine together, and her own personal mini-Jean. Her own Jean psyche. Rogue locked everything but the mutation away, buckled Jean into her seat, and left the jet as calmly as possible. No one even noticed.

A part of her was annoyed as she closed the ramp and started up the jet that no one had noticed she was gone nor chased after her. She was not surprised, and so with one hand facing the jet whilst another faced the roaring tsunami breaking from the dam she let herself change Jean into herself in a few of Jean's memories as well as changed Jean's name to her own - Anna - and let herself enjoy a moment that would never come.

It was only once the Blackbird was high in the air she felt Xavier's mental prodding. She decided to let him in as she felt the jet now able to power on its own and focused all her telekinetic strength on the roaring waters.

_'What are you doing Rogue? It does not have to be this way.'_

Rogue almost laughed at that as she looked at Xavier in her mindscape. Of course her mindscape was the X-mansion and each psyche had their own personal room which she tried to keep locked most of the time. It however used a hell of a lot of energy to do so.

"It was the only way. Who else would be able to do this? Jean? We both know her life is worth a hell of a lot more then mine."

She snapped bitterly, her eyes focused on the jet despite the palm of her hands facing backwards as she kept her hands behind her back.

_'That is not true Rogue. Your life has only begun...'_

He spoke, but it only caused Rogue to truly laugh then. It was a mocking bitter laugh but a laugh all the same.

"Oh really? So you'd be willing to have Dr Jean Grey die in my place? We both know thats not true. We also know the secret she holds within her mind. A secret she does not even know about, but you do. You did it to her, I felt it, I have a copy with me, but the difference between me and Jean is I have practice keeping others under my control within my own head. Sure, a few times I slip, but overall I can handle it a hell of a lot better then she can. If she was here she'd not only have to use every bit of her power but the trauma of it all would unlock that part of her you've tried so hard to contain."

Xavier looked ashamed at her words and so Rogue softened her expression.

"You did what you thought was best Charles. We know that. However I ask you respect my decision and tell Wolverine just one thing for me. I was always his. My heart was always his, and even in death I embrace the passionate love I have felt for him since I first saw him in that cage fight. I knew as soon as you saw Jean I never had a chance and so upon my dieing moment I tell you this; I give you my blessing to be with her not because it would not hurt me and I want it, but because I have only ever wanted to see you happy."

With that, Rogue cut off the connection to Xavier and turned to face the roaring waves that were surrounding her although did not touch her due to Jean's mutation. As she looked upon the waves that were so tall they could rival the Eiffel Tower Rogue found herself pondering what could never be and if it would hurt ever so much to die. She had never thought of dieing, she had never been the suicidal type, but in the end she had never been afraid of it. Oh, she was afraid of a lot of things, her top fear being her own mutation, but funnily enough death had not been one of them. Even at the statue of Liberty she had been screaming because of the unbearable pain, and although she did not want to die then she did not fear it.

Perhaps a Peter Pan quote was right; _'Death would be an awfully big adventure.'_

"Goodbye Logan. You were never mine."

She whispered before seconds later releasing her hold on the fiercesome waves. She felt the initial unbearable pain of the water buffeting against her, the choking feeling and wierd sensation of water filling her lungs, before with a great relief she passed out.

In the few moments of unconciousness where she was able to stay within her mindscape she felt happy she had finally done one good thing. It had been all her fault the jet had been broken and so it was only fair she fixed the situation. She thought she saw Logan in the distance of her mindscape which was quickly turning black and for a moment she begged him to save her one last time. A single second of weakness when she still hoped things would be different this time. Then all awareness disappeared.

After a while the water settled in its new home, the waters turning calm, and gradually sounds of the few bits of nature that survived began to come back. There was no sounds of the jet hovering overhead nor any sounds of humans or mutants searching for a single lost soul. Infact the only odd thing that could be seen initially was a still body, bloated and covered in chains that looked like they had been torn from a solid wall. The body looked like a log as it went forward and back with the lapping of the waves on its new bank. The rhythm adding another layer of tranquility despite the morbidness of it.

On the opposite side of the lake, the west side, there was a sudden ripple in the water before a body seemed to be spat out of the lake. It landed with a heavy thud on the few concrete walls that did not sit at the bottom of the lake causing several loud cracks to resound through the forest in a sickening echo. The body was as still as the dead, so still that a wary deer made its way closer to the oddly shaped thing. Its nose touched a soaked but soft cheek, taking a few whiffs of the clean smelling thing, before it trailed its nose up the cheek and into the long fur that sprouted from its head. It was long dark fur that held a slight wave to it with two odd white streaks at the front of it. The fur looked wild and untamed so much so the deer expected it to feel rough but instead it was silky to the touch.

It continued its exploration down the rest of the body, its nose not liking the strange black thing that encased the creature's body, before noticing the feet as well as a small amount of the legs still hidden within the waters of the lake. The deer stepped over the body but as she did so her hind leg accidentally kicked the chest of the creature above the odd mounds that sat high upon the chest before wandering away into the depths of the forest.

What no one saw was the heart of the body beating two solitary beats upon being hit of the deer's hoof or the sudden spray of water that the heart's beat had caused the lungs to expel. With the majority of the water removed in that single moment the heart beat another two beats, sending blood through the body, which caused the lungs to expel the remaining amounts of water. With the blockage removed the organs of the body slowly began to come back to life. Cuts healed before the eyes within seconds, bruises disappeared, broken bones reset themselves, and then with a desperate gasp two honey brown eyes snapped open in complete shock.

The walls that had crumbled in her mind shot back up. Psyches and memories forced back into their rooms whilst the mutations that had flared up and active when the organs began to work again flooded into her bloodstream, forever altering her DNA as well as her mutation. Everything came to life, she could feel everything, and yet something was missing.

It was something important she was sure but then the smell of prey, a deer, filtered into her nose and all rational thoughts disappeared just as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I never intended to start a new story nor wanted to. I blame television for putting on X-men 2. I ended up watching the second half of it and realised how much I hated what happened so I knew I had to change it. I am so so so very sorry for starting a new story but as you can see I couldn't resist. Anyway, not sure how this will be received so if you could leave a review I'd be entirely welcome. As you can see this will be a Rogan story although Victor may appear in later chapters - however it will not be in a romantic capacity. It will be to get the brothers back together, reunited, and with Logan having his full memories again - YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Rogue.**

Chapter Two: The Company of Beasts.

The first thing to go was the unnatural black skin that made her feel suffocated and stifled. It didn't even keep her warm, just forced sweat out of her body because it was sucking at her skin in an unnatural way. Bone claws shot out of her hands, and after testing their strength by pressing one pale long toe of her paw against one of the claws she deemed it acceptable. She used her claws to cut the black skin off her body before shuffling away from the lifeless predator, for that was what it was. She knew had she been in it any longer the lifeless black predator would have swallowed her whole.

She didn't know why she didn't have fur except that which was on her head but decided the black predator had probably tore it from her skin earlier. The scent of deer reminded her of her prey, and without hesitation she began running on all fours in pursuit of it. Prey had fur and meat to eat. It was all she needed for now. She felt the wind blow on her fur-less skin, the sound of birds and crickets chirping from behind swaying trees and grasses, as well as the occasional lapping of water from the lake she had left far behind her.

It was hard at first to get her limbs to co-operate. It was as if it was not used to running on all fours but after various trips, falls, skids, and collapses, her limbs had finally gotten the hang of it. Her head-fur was too long, it got in her eyes, nose, and mouth making it hard to keep her inner body constant as she kept on the hunt. Her mind made a note to cut off some of her head-fur like she had the black predator just as her eyes caught sight of her prey. A single deer stood in a small clearing within the forest, pools of light pushing through the canopy and shining on the solitary brown doe as it nibbled on the grass by its hooves.

She was downwind, perfect for the hunt, and so she silently shuffled forward. It was only as she reached the bushes bordering the clearing she realised there were things on her feet. Heavy things that reminded her of the black predator. She quickly and quietly pulled them off along with strange white fake-fur things she uncovered beneath them, every inch of her skin now bare to the world she focused back on her prey. She crouched, ready to pounce, before she did exactly that as she leapt out from behind the bushes. The rustle of leaves and snap of twigs as she leapt out from behind the bushes startled the deer, forcing it to break into a run to flee whatever predator was behind it.

This did not ruin her hunt however. Oh no. She chased after it on all fours eagerly, leaping over fallen logs and larger rocks as they ended up in her way. She chased the doe for so long that she feared she would not catch it but then the doe ended up skidding to a halt infront of a large but ruined concrete building. She did not notice the man-made structure nor paid it any attention as she leapt for the doe's neck. Unfortunately her first choice of sinking her teeth into the neck like any real predator did not work. Her teeth were too blunt to pierce the skin which struck her as strange but paid it little mind as she instead used her bone claws to slice through the neck. The doe's struggles ceased, and the former X-man sat down cross legged as she used her claws to take off the skin - complete with fur - off the body of the deer before cutting off the choice bits of meat. She left the skin to dry on a nearby branch, intending to use it for fur to keep her warm during the cold parts of day and night, whilst she tucked into her meal.

It felt like she hadn't eaten for many moons, and it was only a strong feral instinct that kept her eating slowly but surely. For some reason it seemed to imply eating quickly would make her sick and she could not take any chances at getting sick. She had no pride or pack to care for her should she get sick. She was on her own, and that thought brought a strange bad feeling she couldn't name as well as water to her eyes which was unfamiliar to her. The word 'mate' drifted through her mind, and for a moment the she-beast acknowledged she had a potential mate but a red female had stolen him from her. She did not like Red. Red was bad. Red was a threat. Red should be eliminated. It was the survival of the fittest. What if she had not fought for her mate as she should have? She could not remember anything past waking up this day and so could not know if she had or not fought for her mate. She should challenge Red. Yes. Only red that was good was the red that poured from her enemies' bodies. An idea came to her then - she should make Red's red pour from her body. Make sure her mate - whatever he looked like and whoever he was - saw. Yes, then she would have proven herself suitable. After all, she had a feeling her mate was the best Alpha male. He deserved only the best Alpha female. She just had to prove that was her.

Her course of action decided, she quickly finished her meal and left the rest for any scavenging predators to eat whilst she finished preparing her fur suitable enough to wear. Soon it was no longer bloody, clean, and had holes in two sides of the pelt for her arms and one big hole at the point between the base of the belly and its tail where her own legs came out. Now warm and with her own fur, she started her trek through the forest.

Unfortunately she soon realised one thing; she could not remember who her mate was or where his territory was. Should she return to where she woke? What if that was his territory? It would make sense. Why else would she be near such an obvious place of ambush? Perhaps she had been on her way to fight the female Red before she woke. With a destination in mind, she ran on all fours back to where she had woke which took a lot longer then she thought it would.

Once there she sniffed the hard surface she had woken on trying to find any scent her instincts could recognise as her mate. Unfortunately she could smell none but her own and the deer she had hunted earlier. It was as she was looking around the large lake she noticed a shape on the other side of the lake. It looked like a body. It could be male - it was larger then her. What if it was her mate? Filled with a new sense of hope, she took off running around the lake. Night time fell by the time she reached the body and one sniff of the body's wierd skin covering told her this was a dead predator - one she did not like. This was not her mate.

However there was something else. The male's odd looking paw was clenched around something. Curiously she pried the paw apart until she could see a strange grey like shape hanging from a shimmering grey vine-type thing. It didn't look like anything important but as her nose got closer to it a scent filled her nose that had her chuffing happily as she snatched it from the dead male's paw. It smelled of her mate. She was sure of it. Her instincts told her to claim, to mark, to mate and make sure that Red was eliminated.

It took her a few tries to find a way to put it on herself but after a while she accidentally slipped it over her head around her neck whilst fumbling with it. As it laid with a thump around her neck and down the top of her chest a feeling of something right flooded through her. It almost felt like he had marked her or at least promised to. A sense of the object belonging to her filled her. With her instincts finally focused on her male, his scent imprinted on her mind, she began running around the other half of the lake in an attempt to pick up his scent on anything but her object.

She searched the territory surrounding the lake for three weeks trying to find his scent but any that used to be there had long ago faded. A keening wail left her lips on the last night of the three weeks, echoing through the forest as she hoped her mate could hear her distress. An instinct told her he used to always come to her when she was distressed before the Red female took him from her. Then he wouldn't come anymore. She did not understand why. If he had promised to mark her, to make his mate, then why leave? It didn't make sense in her feral mind and thus she ended up taking out her fustration on the trees surrounding her. It sounded like thunder that night as she slammed her weight into tree after tree, making them fall and then clawing them to little twigs as she released her anger, fustration, and pain.

The next day she ventured out of the territory, knowing if she stayed in that territory she would not find her mate. He had not been there in a while. She would have to move like a rogue (this sounded odd but familiar) if she was going to find him. It was risky and could mean death but she could not rest until she found him. She had a feeling that things could be better when she did. When she found him, the Red female would most likely be near by and when she found her she would challenge her to a fight to the death. She would prove her strength to her mate and everything would be as it should. A part of her hidden within the depths of her mind said that none of it would ever happen, that her mate would never leave the Red female and she was just a cub to him, but it was so faint that she paid it little attention.

Two days of walking non-stop whilst the sun was up and burrowing into a den to sleep when the sun was no longer visable she came upon a sight that was unfamiliar and scary. It was like a river and yet it was as still as the dead as well as grey like the surface she had woken on only darker. It looked rough and stoney like a steep rocky incline. It was not natural. She was about to step out of the tree line and examine the strange thing when the fierce rumble of thunder had her scattering back within the shadows to remain unseen. Another strange thing came closer with round things as bright as the sun and grey hard things covering the entirety of its surface. As it got closer she noticed not only was there a two legged thing like the body at the lake inside but there was a small gap high on one side where the very alive body sat. Was it being eaten? It did not look in pain...

However a sudden scent wafted to her nostrils causing her lights to light up. Instinct told her that male two legged thing smelt of that Red female, although how she recognised these scents she did not know but accepted she had been around them all before she forgot everything. Without hesitation she bounded after the hard chunky log thing that moved faster then deer, staying hidden behind the trees as she followed it as closely as she dared. It was only when it entered a strange hard grey chunky tall not-a-forest-thing filled with other two legged and strange things that made strange sounds, did strange things, and lit up in strange ways like the sun but with colours like flowers did she hesitate.

She had never seen anything like it before and every inch of her screamed to retreat to the forest. However she could not do that. She had to find the Red female and her mate. They were not going to come to her - why? she did not understand why but believed her mate would never leave her unless that Red female had hurt his instincts until they were messed up - so she had to go to them. Against her will she slowly moved out of the trees and onto the hard-river-thing.

At first she moved slowly like a newborn deer but after a while - and many stares from the strange two legged beasts - she quickly picked up her fastest run on all fours as she followed the scent and sound of the prey that would deliver her to the Red female. She did not see the male nor his strange beast that ate him up but he still lived for a while but her senses never failed her. She eventually came to tall hard grey things that looked like the thing she awoke on but it was in strips like pieces of meat and had opened of its own accord when the grey beast thing had gone through with the male.

She didn't like it but her instincts told her the two she needed was inside. However the light was almost gone, clouds covering the night-sun, and so she knew she had to find a den to sleep. She would return when she awoke and deal with her female threat. Decision made she made her way down another hard-river-thing and began sniffing out an appropriate den. It was harder then she thought - there was very little bits of nature in this strange territory - but she soon found a clump of grassland behind red-heavy-tall things that surrounded the territory the grey-tall-strip thing opened for creatures to go into it. Nature was wild here, lots of long grass and thick trees, and so she burrowed into the earth having found a decent sized badger den. She settled into the den with relief, making sure nothing could see her curled up at the back of the den as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I re-read the first chapter and noticed the only mistake was I typed 'man' instead of 'woman' during this sentence - "after loosing him to a taken man". I apologise for the mistake and hope it didn't hamper your enjoyment of the chapter. Please note, in this chapter I did not use Rogue's name (any of them) as in this chapter she is entirely animal and does not even know she thinks a lot more intelligently then any normal animal. Hopefully that came across, however I stated it here just in case. If anything does confuse you do not hesitate to ask questions in a review or even a PM. I'll probably answer PMs more quickly (use this only for questions please since I often go to the review page to read all of my reviews) since I'll answer every review when a new chapter comes up.

Rosmund - I only posted a chapter for both yesterday XD Give me a chance to update my other stories (and sneak a second chapter for this new story). However as soon as two other chapters are done for two seperate stories I do promise to update PI as a first priority.

Tagkeeper - I'm so happy your enjoying this story already. I'm glad I'm not alone in liking this idea.

Rogan85 - I agree, they do share a deep bond, however after all she saw in the last chapter as well as the heartache she was feeling she forced herself to bury their bond - the link - as it hurt too much to know despite this bond she knew she was not good enough for Logan. Also, I do agree that Logan and Rogue were obviously - thanks to the chemistry in the movies - pretty much made for each other in the romantic interest. Just friendship never seems right between them for me. YAY! Someone gets my name. Damon and Bonnie so should have been together. After the second series with the Jeremy/Bonnie relationship and Damon still being Elena's whipping boy (the likes of Elena and Bella from twilight annoy me so much - they are clearly Mary-Sues who enjoy stringing multiple men along for fun) I haven't watched Vampire Diaries at all.

Tagkeepwr - I did another update today, and as you can see, she did go feral! Good guess =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Rogue.**

Chapter Three: Revenge Of The Rogue.

When she finally woke up the sun had reached its middle point signalling it was half-way through the day. She shuffled out of her make-shift den before stretching all her limbs with a satisfactory yawn. Her stomach rumbled, demanding it be fed, but with such a large hunt to be had - although this would not be for prey to be eaten - and it would have to wait. She trotted away from where she had laid towards where she had seen the grey-tall-strip-thing. It didn't take her long to reach it but to her surprise she saw one of those hard-chunky-log-things-that-ran-faster-then-deer pass by the now open grey-tall-strip-thing. A flash of red head-fur could be seen the clear-solid-water thing that was on the hard-chunky-log-things, and then the scent wafted into her nostrils as the thing passed by. It was the Red female!

Her luck couldn't have been greater. The Red female that left the home territory, alone and unprotected. Spinning round, Rogue began running after the Red female determined to eliminate the threat. She couldn't wait to do it and tell her mate what she had done! He would be so proud and happy that he would definately mark and mate with her for sure. She would be the best Alpha's mate ever. It took a while for the hard-chunky-log thing to stop but when it did it was in an empty hard-grey-round-pond-thing with white stripes. She trotted up to the back of the hard-chunky-log thing and waited for the Red female to come out. Normally, she'd give any threats a chance to fight her but she knew she couldn't with this one. She had to be the one that survived. She would not lose her mate again!

Anger flooded through her veins as she watched the Red female slowly leave the confines of the hard-chunky-log thing. As soon as the hard-chunky-log thing was all closed, she leapt out of her hiding place with bone claws withdrawn. The Red female had no time to turn around as she lunged the claws into the Red female's back with a fierce passion. Oh yes, she could see the Red female's liquid red flowing out of the holes she was making in the Red female's back. She snarled at the Red female to let her know just who was killing her and why. After all, even though the Red female was the worst kind of threat she wouldn't just let the Red female die without knowing.

She pulled her bone claws out of the Red female's back and watched as the Red female fell to the ground onto her stomach. It seemed to take the Red female all her energy to turn over onto her back. Shock and surprise flooded the Red female's features upon seeing her and she didn't know why. She decided it did not matter - it was probably the Red female thinking she wouldn't come back for her mate - and snarled again at the Red female.

"Rogue?"

The Red female gasped as the red liquid began to trickle out of the threat's mouth. A beeping that could not be heard by normal ears was heard by her and she found it to originate to a 'X' engraved in the thin-fake-fur stuff the Red female was wearing. Something told her this was not good, and she was right because she heard more hard-chunky-log things coming this way very fast with loud growls. Her gaze snapped in that direction, the direction she had come from, before her gaze returned to the Red female. Would the two-legged male heal the Red female? She didn't know. She was sure the Red female was close to death but this strange two-legged territory was unfamiliar to her and she did not know if they could heal better then she or any other animals could.

"P-please... Don't go..."

The Red female gasped again, only this time her voice was a lot weaker and the hard-chunky-logs were getting too close. With a fustrated snarl, she turned and bolted away from the Red female in an attempt to flee. She scented the air, trying to find the nearest non-two legged territory where she could hide in before returning to her hunt of the Red female. After all, she had to make sure the threat was eliminated. She had to protect her mate and prove to him she was worthy. She could just imagine his proud smile as she told him all about it, his paws wrapped around her as he nuzzled her neck happily and she'd purr just for him. Oh yes, she would get her plans back on track. She just had to escape first of all so she could either confirm the Red female was dead or have a second turn at doing it.

Eventually she ran across a large piece of non-two legged territory in the middle of the two-legged territory. She could smell both animals and two-leggeds here but it was the best she could do in short notice, and she couldn't keep leaving her scent trail in the unfamiliar two-legged made parts. With another fustrated growl she entered the territory, feeling relieved at the grass beneath her almost-paws as she ran on four legs into the depths of the forest portion with a relieved sigh.

She ended up returning to the home territory where the Red female and her mate stayed when darkness finally descended as well as the night-sun came out. She covered herself and her fur in mud to cover her scent before she made her way back to where she needed to be. To most climbing the tall-hard-red thing surrounding the place would be hard, but with her bone claws she managed to make it up there easily, jumping from the top and landing in another forest. She proceeded slowly through the forest until she reached the tree line. From there she could see a large and odd made two-legged den that looked to be as large as a mountain range. It was quiet and she could hear a lot of steady heart beats signalling all were asleep. However she remained cautious as she walked closer to the den on all fours.

She noticed a shape in the den that was tall and a different colour to the rest of the den. Could this be the opening to get in? Curious, she approached it and rubbed the palm of her almost-paw against it until purely by coincidence it landed on a sticking out branch. She frowned at it before tugging at it in an attempt to get it out of the den opening. To her surprise though it opened the den opening so she could enter. Happy with this turn out, Rogue proceeded to walk inside the den.

There were so many different scents that for a moment it overwhelmed her, however she soon managed to catch the scent of red liquid and the Red female. She followed it through the den only to frown as she came to a hard-grey opening that was closed. There was a hard-round thing that looked like a pebble with strange markings next to it so she pressed it out of curiousity. When the hard-grey opening actually opened she went inside, not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. There was another hard-round thing, several actually, so she pressed the bottom one - the highest she could reach on all fours - and growled as the round thing she was in began to move down. Her distress rised until the round-thing stopped and the hard-grey opening opened once more. She couldn't have been more relieved.

She bolted from the round thing before following the scent of red liquid and the Red female through the new part of the den she had come to. It didn't take too long to find the Red female although she could still hear a heartbeat even if it was weak. She huffed under her breath in annoyance before trotting over to the asleep Red female. Unfortunately the Red female was on a tall-slab-thing that she couldn't reach from the floor. Reluctantly, she raised her front almost-paws to the edge of the tall-slab-thing so she was in a crouch before jumping off the floor and on top of the tall-slab-thing. Her almost-paws landed either side of the Red female's legs, luckily not waking the Red female from her slumber. This may not be the most honourable way to do things but she knew she had to get rid of this threat as soon as possible. It was a big threat, strong too, and she felt it was unlikely she'd win a fair fight - not as out of shape as she was.

She noticed the holes she had made in the Red female were now closed with what looked like very thin-white-ivy with anger. Someone had tried to heal the threat. She inched forward to be closer to the Red female's head. For a moment she just looked at the Red female's face feeling something that made her want to shed eye-liquid but didn't know why. A sense of being unable to compare did pass through her thought process but the feral batted it away. She was worthy and she'd prove it too by getting rid of this threat. She was not weak! She deserved her mate! She would not loose him again! This time she'd fight. This time she'd kill. This time she'd do everything she should have done to win her mate's heart, body, and faithfulness. Oh yes, she would not let this threat take it away from her again. Not now. Not ever.

Panting heavily, eye-liquid rolling down her cheeks, she let her bone claws slip out from her paws with a feeling of determination as she pressed them against the Red female's throat. A small part of her in the back of her mind was begging not to do it but she ignored it. Why should she? This would solve everything. With no Red female around her mate would see her. He'd have her, he'd make her his mate, and she'd have everything she ever needed. That thought striked something in her memory, a floating thought _'He was everything I never realised I needed'_, before the determination flared to higher heights. Yes, she was doing this for him, for her, for them, and for their future family. This was right, and so she supressed the part-of-her-whisper voice as she pressed her bone claws harder against the Red female's throat.

It was at that moment the Red female suddenly awoke. Upon seeing her and her bone claws sliding past the skin of the Red female's throat, the Red female let out a piercing scream as one hand flailed for something she was not aware of. However the Red female must have done something because a loud overbearing sound began sounding, and from what she could tell it was sounding throughout the den. This was not good. She had to finish this quickly. If she didn't she'd have to leave again, and who knows if she'd be able to get back in? They could get more males to defend the home territory, and she just couldn't risk that happening.

Unfortunately at just the moment she was about to slam her bone claws through the Red female's throat two pairs of almost-paws grabbed onto her wrists, growling against her back. She was about to fight when a familiar scent hit her nose. Her mate! She suddenly turned her head to look at him, beaming happily. He looked like everything she could have dreamt of if she knew how to do so. She could not remember what he looked like but he looked right. This was her mate and he was touching her again. It wasn't enough though. Why was he upset? She then realised she had not managed to kill the Red female and for some reason her mate had stopped her. Frowning, she turned back to the Red female noticing that the threat was laid very still just staring at her.

She began whimpering and whining as she tried to fight her mate's strength. Maybe this was a test? Maybe he needed her to fight out of his hold and kill the Red female to prove she was worthy of him. He couldn't be protecting the Red female. It did not make sense although she knew he had been brainwashed. Perhaps he felt both, therefore conflicted, and it was her duty to get rid of the brainwashing the Red female had done. Of course! It made so much sense now. He didn't want her to stop but because of the Red female's brainwashing he was forced to protect her. His feelings and mind would be his own as soon as the Red female was dead. Oh, she could see him being so happy with her when it was done already!

With one hard tug she managed to get close enough to be able to kill the Red female despite her mate trying to stop her. She lunged with her bone claws heading straight towards the Red female's throat. Everything would be alright from now on...

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter! Will she kill Jean or won't she? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Muahahaha. Thankyou so much for all your reviews - I absolutely love reading them.

Sassy1177 - Yes, this will be pretty much Rogue's POV but we will get some insight into Logan's thoughts every now and then, as well as Victor's. I love a kick-ass Rogue too! She has always been this sassy independant woman that fights for what she wants to me, so I really wanted this to show in my writing.

Tagkeeper - Thankyou so much for your review! Jean bugs the hell out of me too. She's so damn stuck up, a complete flirt, and honestly, I don't think she cares who she hurts. Logan deserves far better - not that he realises it unfortunately. Its the only thing I hate about Logan. Why can't he see how shallow and selfish Jean is?

Guest - You make me feel so honoured and flattered! Hopefully this story will continue to be worth your while despite not liking the Rogue/Logan or Jean/Logan pairings. I always believed Logan and Victor should be reunited, hence why it always seems to happen in my X-men stories. I just can't imagine them not being close and resolving their differences. It just doesn't seem right, does it?

Rogan85 - Aww, yay! I'm so glad that I'm doing well writing Rogue as lost in her feral state. I was worried people wouldn't understand some of the terms she uses for things in the human world she doesn't recognise (after all she only remembers things that hold a massive significance to her which is Logan & Jean). Anyway, the confrontation started here but will really get into it in the next chapter so stay tuned! I like Steroline too, but love Bamon more! I think all Mary-sues (ie, Elena & Bella) should really die. As well as Jean because although she's not a Mary-sue I really don't like her. XD Never killed her in a story yet before but hey, first time for everything!

LaenamoradadeROGUE - I did update not too long ago, but here's another chapter! I'm so glad you love it so far 3

Kokoro-Yolin-Chan - You got it spot on! Rogue does not know her own worth, but as this story goes on she will realise it. I'm a Rogan fan too, although Logan's interest in Jean drives me crazy (can you tell?! haha). Also, I do love the fact Logan is feral, and love the stories when people really show this side of him. I mean, he's not a domestic cat playing a lion, he can be just as deadly and fearsome as Sabertooth. He just chooses to be the good guy. Doesn't mean he isn't going to kick ass. So yes, I'm going to try and show this in my writing. Just have to get rid of Jean first...

Qana Luella - Of course I plan to write more! I'll finish all my stories. I couldn't bear to leave any incomplete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Rogue.**

Chapter Four: Mating Is For Life, Not Just For Christmas.

Rogue's claws were just pressing against either side of the redhead's throat when a heavy object slammed into her body from the side sending her flying across the room. Her body turned from her front facing the floor to her left side facing it, so a yelp leapt out of her throat as her back slammed hard against the solid wall on the otherside of the Medical Bay. She didn't get any time to gather herself as seconds later she fell downwards, her front this time taking the damage as she landed with a thud on the floor. Her body ached from the abuse causing it to tremble even as she slowly turned her head to see what had hit her.

To her relief it was not her mate but something else entirely. She watched wide eyed as the hulking behemoth went from all fours to standing before turning his head to look at the gathered group. This male reminded her of her mate and yet his presence was so dominating, intimidating, and pure Alpha that she didn't even dare move an inch from where she was even though her body had now healed itself.

"You should have called me earlier."

He growled, his penetrating eyes flashing as he looked significantly between her mate and another male. Although she did not understand his words she could tell by his body posture he was angry and currently claiming himself as the Alpha in charge.

"You got one thing right. She's definitely feral. I'm guessin' a combination of a death experience and the juiced up power from Ice Bitch over there probably advanced her mutation so any she absorbed earlier came permenant. Tried drownin' myself once, something must have hit her chest hard to get it all to reset. Happens to us. Sorta like being frozen, nothin' happens to us, we're just there until we get that restart."

He explained. Although none of the words were understood by Rogue she noticed he was distracted by talking to the other two-legged ones. His back was even to her. Her gaze fell onto the redhead who had not left her position on the bed. The redhead was also distracted by what was being said, and so Rogue decided this was the best time to finish what she came here to do.

Ever so quietly she slowly lifted herself onto all fours before crawling back across the room, using items scattered across the room as cover as she went. Soon enough she was underneath the slim metal thing the redhead was on. Unsheathing her claws she pressed her nose to the cold-stone-thing to identify just where the heart was. Finding the right position she pulled her head back and pressed her bone claws at just the right spot. Flexing the muscles in hands and arms, she slid her hands down just a fraction before slamming them upwards in one smooth option. At the same time the cold-stone-thing seemed to have developed small circles just where she thrust the bone claws which avoided her feeling any pain.

To her surprise though she didn't feel her claws going through any flesh nor blood pouring from the wounds as she pushed them through. She did feel however two large paws grab her around the wrists so tightly she found herself whimpering in pain. She struggled instinctively, wiggling her arms, attempting to skewer her attacker with her claws, and scraping her feet against the floor as well as the cold-stone-thing. Suddenly she was released and with a speed she didn't know she had she darted out from under her cover heading straight for the opening she had come through to enter this portion of the den.

Before she could get anywhere near close a large paw grabbed the back of her neck and hoisted her up into the air as if she was nothing but a disobediant cub. Rogue began hissing and spitting, her fingers scraping against the ones around her throat as she kicked her legs back and forth in the air.

"Rogue."

The behemoth's voice said in such an authoritarian tone that would have any animal sitting to obey that he did not volume. Rogue went limp instantly, although her brows furrowed at the strange word. She had heard it before...

"So, she's only attacked the Ice Bitch then? Three times?"

He questioned the others gathered. Rogue took this time to glance at the others in the den. It was a bad move however as she saw the redhead in her mate's arms. What was worse was not only was the redhead almost nuzzling her mate but there was a sense of smugness in her gaze. Heart wrenching whimpers left her lips, strange liquid gathering in the corners of her eyes, and she began struggling in earnest in a desperate attempt to get to her rival and slit her throat.

"Ya are all a bunch of idiots. I don't even know the frail well and I know exactly whats goin' on with her."

He snorted, before turning Rogue to face him. This time he used both of his large arms to gather her against his chest although this did nothing to stop her trying to struggle. It just limited her struggling to clawing at his chest and neck as her head pressed against one of his solid pecks. The heart wrenching whimpers and whines continued, growing in volume, and thus her attacker turned to comfort her.

"Hey, I know frail. Smell 'er. She ain't had him."

He rumbled, and for a moment Rogue stilled. Images flittered through her mind of her mate sniffing the air, sometimes focusing on something, as it translated the male's words to something she could understand. She shifted forward a little, putting her head underneath his chin comfortably as her hands tightened their grip on the odd-not-quite-fur-covering-skin as she did as he said. She sniffed the air, taking in all the many scents, before managing to focus on just the redhead's. She knew then that another male had rutted with her recently but never her mate. Her mate hadn't touched the redhead in any way a mate would to court or keep their female. She began to relax at that, only then realising one of the male's large paws were running through her tangled head-fur.

"Jimmy, ya better get rid of the Ice Bitch. Stripes ain't gonna stay calm as this if ya keep holdin' her."

Rogue watched as her mate slowly made his way over to the nearest bed before putting the redhead down. Despite that being a good thing she could still smell the redhead on her mate causing her nose to scrunch in disgust. However to her surprise her mate stripped off the white-not-fur thing he was wearing revealing bare skin. His chest. There was so much muscle and definition that both feral and hidden humanity were for one single moment united. _'Ah've never seen him like this...'_ Her head voice supplied in a quiet half whisper and half swoon-like sigh. Her heart was racing, her arousal and pheromones began to filter into the air, and all she could do was stare. She really wanted to touch him...

The male turned to the others in the room,

"Leave 'er with Jimmy and I. We'll sort her out. Keep the staff floor clear if possible. Let no one up there. It'll take time to rehabilitate her."

He told them, leaving no room for negotiation, before giving a nod at her mate. Her gaze followed her mate's chest as he walked up to and past her that she only noticed the behemoth was moving when she could no longer see her mate's chest. She found herself blinking a few times as she began focusing on what was going on around her. She frowned, realising she was still being tightly held with no room for escape, as she watched the scenery pass her by. The only thing keeping her calm was the fact the male holding her was following her mate up into the small box thing that went up and down. After that they went round several turns and down corridors before going up an odd incline to get onto the next floor. They went up two inclines before going down the corridor. She realised seconds before they stopped at the door that she was now at her mate's den. She could smell it. Excited whimpers and whines left her lips as she began wiggling in the male's embrace in a desperate bid to fling herself at her mate whilst also getting into his den. Their den. She could smell no other female had ever been in it which only made her happier.

She stopped all movement however once she was carried inside her mate's den. She stared wide-eyed as she looked around it so she could memorise every single bit of it. Whilst she didn't know what most, if not all, things were in her mate's den a strange white rock seemed to nag at her a little. It was something important. Needing to know what it was she turned her gaze back to the male holding her, looking him in the eye as she begged to be let go through expression and body language that only animals as well as ferals could understand. He made sure to block the now closed door before putting her onto the ground and letting go.

Rogue instantly crawled to the strange white rock, kneeling before it as she began trying to claw at the edges. It didn't take her long to find the edge and have it break away from its resting place, a portion of the rock now swaying to the side to reveal its contents. The first thing she noticed was that it was cold inside but after that her gaze wandered to the strange short, upright, transparent stick inside. It also looked like there was liquid inside. She gave a confused grunt as she stared at it trying to figure out its significance. Images of her standing upright and passing one to her mate flashed through her mind giving her a strange sense of sadness. Why did she get the feeling the only thing she had ever been able to do as a mate was give him one of these strange sticks? Why did she feel this painful hole in her chest at the possibility that maybe they were never mates... What if she wanted him as a mate but he didn't want her? These questions never occured to Rogue before staring at the stick, but upon seeing it everything just seemed to flood over in such a powerful wave she didn't even realise she was letting gut-wrenching whines that sounded like a cat being tortured slowly but so loud the entire territory could hear. It was the only way the feral could understand to let out how she was feeling.

"Damn it," the behemoth cursed before snapping at her mate, "Bite her on the neck, and quick."

She didn't hear it of course or the small arguement the two males had. She did feel however a set of teeth piercing the flesh of her neck where it met her shoulder. Her sobs died out as she blinked a few times in surprise. A part of Rogue didn't want to look but eventually she turned her gaze to see the familiar stubble on the cheek of her mate. Was he marking her or reprimanding her? Timidly she stretch a hand out to touch his own neck where her bite should be. He didn't have one but if he was marking her, and he hadn't let go yet, shouldn't she mark him in return? Maybe they had never got round to it before... That would explain everything a lot better. Of course they were mates. They just hadn't marked each other yet.

Rogue managed to lean forward enough to reach the spot she had been eyeing, then as quick as a snake she sunk her teeth into his flesh. A happy purr resounded in her chest at the feel of her teeth in his neck. It was official now. The redhead could no longer come between them. He was hers. The images had been wrong. The strange white rock would have to go though along with the transparent sticks.

She felt her mate slowly release her before his tongue began lapping at the wound he had made. Following his example, she released him as well before licking at his wound. They were healing each other like mates. Like normal animals. Licking was for healing and comfort as well as cleanliness. Once finished she couldn't help but admire the permenant mark. It would never go away. The only mark either of them would ever carry. At least that was what her instincts were telling her.

Pulling away a little she let her hands glide up his chest with reverent awe. He was so smooth and she could feel the power beneath the skin. She leapt at him with a new wave of excited energy, her hands tearing the stiff middle of the odd-firm-skin-thing that covered his legs as she wiggled against him at his new position flat on his back on the floor.

"Damn it."

Came a faint curse although Rogue paid no attention to it. They had to mate, now. They had to consumate their mate-ship. Then they would be each others properly and for eternity. She could feel her blood sing at the thought of them being mates forever. Unfortunately she only managed to tear the stiff middle of the skin covering before she was flipped onto her back and her mate was standing up. Before she could even whimper in confusion to ask her mate what was wrong he had spun to face the other male. She watched in confusion as her mate began to make angry noises and his body mimicked the same. Rogue realised the other male had done something to make her mate mad.

In that moment she was torn. The other male was by far her superior and she had absolutely no chance at even coming out of a fight with him in a tie let alone anything else. However wasn't it her duty to stand up for her mate? Against better judgement she got up onto all fours and charged past her mate, standing right infront of the other male snarling, her claws sliding out from underneath her skin.

"Jimmy, ya couldn't have expected this to go any other way. I didn't even spend much time with the frail before the dam burst but even I could see she was hung up on ya. Would have done anythin' ya asked just to have a chance to be with ya. Now, the only thing she knows, the only thing that makes any sense to her is bein' ya mate. Now, ya can keep that stick up ya ass and break what remains of Rogue in that head, or ya can give 'er everythin' she's ever wanted and maybe gain ya one true mate outta it."

The male spoke, ignoring Rogue's defensive display. Rogue noticed her mate's body language loosen as the male spoke more.

"Now, if ya gonna choose the first option I'll take her with me. It'll be the only way she won't be a danger to the Ice Bitch and the rest of the world. If ya choose the latter I can stay here and help ya coax the feral in her to gradually let go of her grip so Rogue can come back in control as she's meant to be. Its up to ya. However, ya probably should leave the room and not come back to it until ya figure out what ya gonna do. It won't be fair to the frail if ya don't."

There was a deafening silence then, and Rogue began shifting on all four paws restlessly as a bad feeling began to consume her.

"Fine."

Her mate said before heading for the door. Rogue went wide eyed as her mate began to walk away from her, and without hesitation she leapt to cover the distance. Two large arms belonging to the behemoth however wrapped around her waist and yanked her hard against his tall, bulky body. Rogue found herself letting out begging whines at increasingly loud volume after the door closed whilst her body continued struggling in an attempt to get free. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to mark her, she'd mark him, and then they'd mate with each other to make their relationship official. If he didn't mate with her she couldn't have his cubs. This was not the way everything should have gone.

"Frail, stop."

The behemoth commanded, and to her own surprise Rogue went limp. She couldn't help but let out a sniffle now and then, her body language telling all that could understand that she was sad and broken hearted. She didn't bother noticing the male sit down or encourage her into a curled position on his lap as he held her against his chest. Running a hand through her tangled head fur, he started up a comforting purr just for her.

He hadn't purred since Jimmy grew out of cub-hood.

"He'll be back frail. Don't ya worry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So as I was writing up a chapter for Tiger Tiger (not finished yet) I got muse to post for Just Rogue. This chapter made me cry a little but I am thoroughly proud of it. Hopefully you all will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Its even a lot longer then my other chapters usually are, you lucky readers!

Tagkeeper - Don't worry. Logan won't hurt her. When they do find out what is going on, eventually, they'll understand she wasn't in the right state of mind. =3

Rosmund Chadwick - lol You have to peek! Don't worry, Rogue shall be fine. Not too sure about Jean though... muahahahahahaha!

Ladynarutochan - lol That is odd. I'll just have to get her bad side across more, and then we can have a bonfire whilst we sing "the Wicked Witch is dead" =D

Helikesitheymikey - Jean did not tell a soul, and since Rogue only had the conversation with Jean (Xavier had his shields up), only she knows. Logan's feral side did identify Rogue for who she was but since Logan has his alter ego buried so deep he ignored it, labelling as nothing more then animal lust. Rogue hasn't cut her hair yet. Its still a wild, tangled mess that needs to be dealed with. As for Rogue's personal mutation, when she first got it she didn't know what it was and it was during her first kiss making it a traumatic event. Due to this, her mind hid away the 'switch' for her mutation, like a wall was infront of it, and so it was always turned on. Rogue's fear of hurting others through her mutation only re-enforced this. After her death and the deer kicking her back to life, Rogue's 'humanity' for lack of a better word is dormant in the back of her mind. Due to this, the feral is in control, the walls in her mind had crumbled and then resurrected themselves in the right order. The combination of this has allowed control. The feral knows nothing about fear of skin, fear of hurting others, or mutations, so it has no reason to be traumatised which is what caused Rogue to have no control in the first place. That, and dieing then coming back to life sorted out that pesky wall infront of her 'switch'. So yes, she does have control now. However, this won't last since her 'humanity' will eventually return. Yes, the other mutations she has absorbed have become permenant, as in DNA permenant.

Whilst Jean does have the Phoenix in her it is only a small majority (like 10%) since Rogue took the majority of it. Having multiple psyches in her head makes her an expert now at keeping unwanted psyches locked up. Jean has just enough for it to give her a bit more of a 'bad side' in her personality but not for anything else. As for Jean's telepathy, Rogue is naturally resistant to it. Of course she did not know or have this prior to her death (she had refused to try and advance the power of her mutation like others do) but since her life & mutation has been pretty much restarted, as well as Rogue being in the feral state she is, she doesn't have the worry of her pesky humanity to hold her back. So it is a combination of feral (being so close to animals) being hard to read, and her feral side slowly exercising and strengthening her abilities - not that she realises it either. For her she's just using her natural defenses (such as teeth & claws), like any other animal to survive.

Logan will be attempting to pull the Alpha rank on her. She has to be contained, after all, and he'll want to get her back to normal as soon as possible. A mating mark & cubs may be coming in the future (you'll have to wait and find out!) but in the dominance fight it will not appear although a lot of biting shall be involved and a lot of damage to the mansion - poor Xavier. As for Jean, I almost feel sorry for her too. Damn her and not being the devil completely in this story. Rogue will be sorry for attacking Jean, and feel a little ashamed (she is a good girl after all) but a part of her ( she'll have a backbone now! O.O =D ) will feel vindicated. After all she should have stood up for herself sooner and fought for her man which she is now doing as a feral so she won't be completely sorry or apologetic for it. She's not a murderer though, in her own right mind, so no worries there.

Hank has been helping Jean as far as running the Medical Bay goes. You'll find out more about that later.

Rogan85 - Aww, I'm so glad you liked it. Rogue, nor her new feral side, are heartless and I wanted to get that cross - hence the tears. However her feral side just believes she is doing the right thing and fighting for her mate, which in the animal kingdom is the right thing. It just isn't for humans or mutants, not that she understands that yet. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too.

Rachet - Haha. I shall have you following all my stories eventually. Its my master plan. ;]

Mrs Hunnam - I completely agree! Wolverine should have really given Logan a good seeing to. Jean is not right for him in any way damn it! Rogue and Wolverine all the way. Especially in the movies - there was so much chemistry between them! It was a crime they didn't expand upon that. I'm so flattered you think this story is amazing. I hope it stays that way for you! As for my name, thankyou and I completely agree! Apparently, the writer of the books agreed that Damon & Bonnie should have been together (I think since the end of the first series or beginning of second) but those running the show refused to do it. Its such a shame. It really put me off watching TVD in the future. I haven't seen any of the other series past series 2. Bonnie and Elena's brother, Jeremy, made absolutely no sense in any way. She's a powerful witch damn it! How is a normal human supposed to handle her? Clearly only a powerful supernatural male would be able to keep up with her or be worthy of her in any way... *sighs* Okay, end of rant, and I shall not try to write a fanfiction to fix that awful tragedy either. Hopefully... XD

Skylar Storm - Aww, I'm so glad you loved it. Hopefully this chapter was just as great.

Demyngoddess - Aww, thankyou!

TwilightTeen1995 - Thankyou. I hope you'll be just as eager for the next chapter as you were for this one!


End file.
